


SUMMER BREEZE

by wendyzheng



Category: chrobert; 桃糖
Genre: M/M, rps; ooc; NC-18;
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyzheng/pseuds/wendyzheng
Summary: 桃糖phone sex,有许多不够得体的描绘。未成年人请自觉回避。rps向预警，是rps看清楚了！ 不能接受请自觉避雷。全篇ooc，全虚拟场景对话，用少数梗。感谢您的观看，再次重申：不能接受者请自觉避雷。





	SUMMER BREEZE

夏夜繁星灿漫，微风轻柔，乡间小路宁静的让人沉浸。

一抹绿色由远及近，那不是普通的绿色，低调又特别的，Evans说那是 “融化的大兵绿”。他将车开得飞快，似乎要把引擎点燃般。车窗也被摇下，慵懒的女声伴随着轻快的吉他和鼓点跃出车门，风中只留下一道极速而过的残影和若干模糊不清的暧昧字符。Evans一手依靠在车门上，一手扶着方向盘，悠闲自在得很。他的心情飞扬，不单是因为驾驶这辆Downey为他精心挑选改装的汽车，更让他兴奋的是来自Downey的电话。那亲切的声音跟着电磁传来，一句再简单不过的“Dorito, 我想你了”，就像天使吻上他的心脏，幸福得要将他从体内融化掉。

“我也想你，Downey, 疯狂地，”Downey迷人的笑容仿若就在眼前，他热切地向Downey倾诉着胸腔里满溢的爱恋。“你知道的，没有一天不想你。”他发出一丝难为情的笑，和Downey愉悦的笑声合二为一。Downey猜想Evans的舌头大概是浸泡过蜂蜜的，所以荧幕前他能有成千上百种对他的褒扬，那些不重样的称赞，几乎要让他“洋洋得意地摔下阳台”；而私底下，他朴实的，简单的，毫不遮掩爱意的告白，更是让他心动得晕眩，犹如脚踩浮云般飘然。他的Evans总是能让他品尝到无以伦比的甜蜜。Downey想着，脑海勾画着他的情人，随口便调起情来：“以哪一种方式呢？”他顿了顿，怕Evans没有听懂似的又补充道：“我们应该有很多花样，My Dear。”老天，这可经不起想象！Downey对着话筒轻轻投下一吻，那边就紧跟着传来一声刺耳的刹车，还有Evans轻声的惊呼。“你这个调皮的Peter Pan，”Evans宠溺地责备着，他缓了缓，心有余悸地叹息道:“上帝，我差点冲进别人的浴室！”他放慢车速，随机找了个隐蔽无人的地方停下。

Downey的心跳随着Evans大起大落，他拍拍胸脯，捂住话筒舒了口气。Damn Chris, 你吓到我了！他坏心眼地捏起嗓子，故意跳过对Evans的关心，假惺惺地高呼起来：“这可不是洗车的正确方式！Dorito，你不会想在我们还没在里面欢乐一夜前弄坏它的，对吧？”Downey能想象Evans连耳根都泛红的窘迫模样。他止不住地贼笑，咧出八颗牙，“等等，你该不会是在暗示我，想在浴室里来一次？”他很得意地听见Evans从喉咙里翻滚出一声“噢，NO！”，然后猛地深吸一口气，无可奈何地说：“Dear Downey，一辆车不应该有两根变速杆的。”他的声音低沉，却分明是撒娇的语调，有欲望在其间挣扎，冒头。“一个属于你，一个属于我，fair enough。”Downey怎么会放过Evans话语里的情欲，他想引蛇出洞。他用略带嘶哑的声音撩拨，即使自己也口干舌燥。“男孩，别动又硬又热的那个，那是我的。”他在诱惑他，他在往他的身上点火，游戏已经开始，“想吻我吗？想干点坏事吗？我想啊，我想坐在你的身上驾驶，握紧你的变速杆。我摇摆，颠簸，随着你有力的节奏。你不会介意，我弄脏那辆车的，对吗？” 此时，Downey犹如慵懒的猫咪微微合起他的大眼睛，那带着迷惘的光芒，引人沉醉。他的唇是染上水光的粉，开阖间艳情四放。他美丽漂亮，即使在这个年龄也毋庸置疑。迷恋上他，真是一件太容易的事情。起码对于Evans是这样的。他一手托着手机，一手抚在阴茎上，难耐地上下撸动，想象那是Downey热情的引领。Evans在脑海里回放曾经跟Downey发生过的性爱片段，他的表情，眼神，手的力度，肌肤的触感，甚至是鼻息的温度，都让他不由自主地跟着Downey说的话，沉浸在那些虚构的色情中。

外放的通话，让Downey可以清楚听见Evans逐渐沉重的呼吸和欲望的呻吟。这就像火焰通过空气烧了过来，燃尽了氧气，使他浑身燥热，无力瘫软。饮鸩止渴般，他迫不及待能够吻上Evans性感的双唇，与他唇齿厮磨，拧动舌尖互相纠缠追逐。“我想要你，立刻。”不乖的红晕爬上他的脸颊，藏在没有修饰的胡渣后面，“你感觉得到我的热情吗？抚摸我！掠夺我！用你的武器，hit me!”这可是个披着霸道外壳，急不可耐的交配信号！可惜的是，Evans不在身边，不然他一定会发疯地向他攻城掠地。他年轻强壮的身体会紧紧地挨过来，带着灼人的热度熨帖他的胸膛。深邃的蓝眼睛会氲上情色的水雾，变身幽潭，深不见底。Downey安抚着自己的身体，手指在肌肤上流连，停驻在每一个刺激的地点。他幻想着Evans的拥抱，碰触，他的一切。他咬住嘴唇，享受着神交的片刻欢愉。他不确定在高潮之后，他会不会被某种空虚淹没，他暂时还不想理会这些。

“Downey，没有你，我很难……”Evans粗重地喘息着，他断断续续地说着情话，那些羞赧早被抛到九霄云外，“我是说，我的想象力大概没有那么丰富，我想真的射在你身上。”他昂起头，甩开额前垂落的碎发，喉结的曲线优雅如天鹅，“像上次那样，在你沉溺射精的余韵里时，” 他沉沉的睾丸一跳，忍不住地顶动胯部，裤子的布料和座垫摩擦发出快速的窸窣声响，“狠狠地在你的身体里驰骋，看你尖叫求饶，射在你光滑的背部。”Evans发出犹如咆哮般的低吼，这深深刺激了Downey的神经，他想喊出来，但Evans又开了口：“你臀部的线条太美了，Downey，我想狠狠揉捏它们！还有你的阴茎，我发誓，它跟你一样美丽。它挺立的弧度，堪称是色情的艺术。”Downey感觉一道白光劈头盖脸闪来，他简直不敢相信这是Evans说的话！以往的性爱里，都是由他夸夸其谈，由他主导，Evans更像是个害羞的小工兵，听从命令，埋头苦干。

“Chris，你个混蛋。”Downey连声音都颤抖了起来，高潮来得太突然，他甚至没做好准备，就这么射了一手。他望着洒着精液的地板，微微出神，“你想看看我吗？”他问，同时挂了电话。Evans还没来得及回复，盲音就传来。他握着阴茎愣了几秒，直到手机再次震动起来。  
Downey这次拨了一个视频电话过来，他迅速点开，霎时间又觉得不妥，羞涩涌现眼底。他支支吾吾地开口，“Downey，我……”仿佛适才那些污言秽语不是出自这张嘴巴，屏幕的亮光撕裂黑暗，似乎也把Evans的害臊找了回来，当然，在他看到Downey之前。

那是一个太过性感的男人，他的浴袍被解开，暴露出他赤裸的身体。他独自坐在浴室的马桶上，双腿叉开，最为神秘的地方尽显眼前。他的眼神堕落又危险，情欲翻涌且咄咄逼人，他就像一朵黑褐色的玫瑰，被层层剥去花瓣，风一吹，花蕊颤动，竟是那样摄魄钩魂。“我的爱！”Evans如虔诚的信徒终于找到了神明，倾吐着自己最崇高的信仰。“你想看看我吗？”Downey还是那样问道，像宗教领主惯用的口吻。他半眯起眼睛看着Evans激动得张开双唇，空气正凌厉地钻入他的肺腔，他需要大量的氧气来维系心脏的提速跳动。“射给我，Chris，射在哪里都可以。让我沾上你的气味。”Downey鼓舞着，那双眼睛似乎有魔力，Evans望着望着便觉得似乎有张小嘴在轻啄他的铃口，沿着他粗壮的茎身，一路向下吮吸，最终停在他的睾丸上。他的睾丸提紧，蓄势待发地收在阴茎底部。“我想吻你，Downey，凑近点，让我好好吻你。”他强忍下射精的冲动，看着镜头对面的情人靠近，他天真地嘟起嘴巴，可爱的让人忍俊不禁。“我爱你！”他怒吼着，一股浓浊喷出，虽然他努力握紧，还是有几滴溅在了车上。

“看来我得自己洗车了，”Evans轻声地说，慢条斯理地用纸巾擦去手里的精液，他看着Downey了解的笑容，明媚如晨光照耀心扉。他倏然感到一种使人平静的满足，“你应该来这里，感受一下这里夏天的风，夜空的星和乡间的路。”说罢，他把镜头对准窗外，Downey通过小小的“电子眼睛”，欣赏着Evans口中的风景。“那下次，我们还在这里，看星星，”Downey没头没脑地说了一句，Evans没反应过来，“还在你现在的位置，在车里，真正地做一次，然后一起看星星。”Downey的话让Evans激动得从椅背弹起来，他兴奋地转过手机，望着那双闪亮的大眼睛，不可置信地问：“你的意思是，你要来吗？”Downey挑起眉毛，不置可否地点点头，对着镜头一点一点地褪去浴袍。仔细看，他的身上竟还留有白浊的斑点。Evans的眼睛都快看直了，他艰难地吞咽口水，下身一跳，阴茎抬了半个头。“I can do this all day!” 他脱口而出美国队长的经典名言，这不知是无心还是有意的举动，可把Downey逗得不行，他不禁哈哈大笑了起来：“Cap, 你准备和我洗多久的澡？”说罢，还故意特别色情地舔了一圈嘴唇。“多久都可以哦！”Evans被他笑得满面通红，活像个熟透的苹果。他深呼吸几下，不好意思地说：“我以为大战在即。”他挠挠头，无奈地将自己不安分的小兄弟收好，调侃道：“我们真应该在浴室里来一次。”

因为Downey要洗澡，两个人不得不在绵绵的情话中，不舍地掐断通话。Evans将椅背放平，躺在上面回味与Downey又一次离经叛道的体验。他爱Downey，可以耗尽生命的那种。这份爱不需怀疑，不知羞耻，不问明天。他曾经挣扎过，但显效甚微，Downey一个笑容就轻而易举地把他建筑的心理屏障打破。后来，他学会认命，学会接受这个上帝对他开的拙劣玩笑，就像他认识到自己从未想在除了麻省之外的地方扎根那样平常。他喜欢安定，喜欢stay home，喜欢Downey，喜欢吹着夏夜的风，想念他。车里的音乐正播到那首《Every Breath You Take》,Evans听着不由地跟着哼唱起来。Downey在《艾莉的异想世界》里唱过这首歌，天知道，他看了多少遍听了多少遍。Evans坐起来发动汽车，返程回家。他想，下次Downey坐在他身边的时候，一定要让他唱给他听。


End file.
